


Simple Touches

by ALL_CAPS



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Friends to Lovers, IM SORRY I FORGOT, Kisses, M/M, Oh who cares, but like all of mine a friends to lovers..., c u t e, day 4 + 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Bokuto is a naturally touchy person.He pats Konoha on the back whenever he lands a spike.Komi gets high fives when he receives well.Washio gets fist bumps.And everyone gets bear hugs whenever they win a game.But they’re some things that only Akaashi gets. Laying in his lap, messing with his hair, and on the rare occasion, holding his hand.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858861
Kudos: 54





	Simple Touches

**Author's Note:**

> that mood when you forget to write for day 4 so you combined day 4 and 5

Bokuto is a naturally touchy person. 

He pats Konoha on the back whenever he lands a spike.

Komi gets high fives when he receives well.

Washio gets fist bumps.

And everyone gets bear hugs whenever they win a game.

But they’re some things that only Akaashi gets. Laying in his lap, messing with his hair, and on the rare occasion, holding his hand. 

Bokuto doesn’t exactly know why he’s so much more affectionate and touchy with Akaashi. He’s always just assumed it’s because they’re best friends. That’s a normal best friend thing to do right! Right?

Touch is important. For Bokuto, it’s how he comforts his team. Last year, when Fukurodani lost on their run to nationals. His touches meant that it was going to be okay, they’ll get it next year. And for Akaashi? For Akaashi it meant he didn’t fail, it wasn’t his fault. If it was anyone’s fault it was Bokutos, he had his last spike blocked. For him, Akaashi touch meant don’t beat himself up over it. 

Though, there was one time where Bokuto was slightly confused about a touch. He was walking home with Akaashi from the train station like they always did. But for some reason, Bokuto slid his hand into Akaashi’s.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Oh! Uh...sorry Akaashi. I didn’t mean to!”

“No no it’s fine. Nice actually.”

“Oh. So can I keep holding your hand?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, you can.”

Afterwards Bokuto went home with a feeling in his chest he couldn’t shake. Something about holding his setters had made him feel like he was walking on air. The way Akaashi’s has fit perfectly in his own. Being with Akaashi was the best thing for Bokuto. Just everything about it. And truth be told, he did think Akaashi was really pretty. Like, really, REALLY pretty. His steely blue eyes, his soft, dark hair, his soft voice, the way he laughs when he’s really happy, or when Bokuto got to see Akaashi’s genuine smile. It was so wonderful. Bokuto never really thought about his sexuality, he never really labeled himself, but there was something about Akaashi that just made him want to hold his face and kiss him. Yeah, that was clearly more than just a best friend thing. 

* * *

For the next few days of school, Bokuto did everything normal, well as normal as he could muster. 

* * *

Walking Akaashi to his classes

“Bokuto-san, you know your class is all the way on the other side right?”

“Yep! But I like walking with you ‘Kaashi!”

* * *

Eating lunch with him.

“I bet you, I could fit this whole sandwich in my mouth.”

“Oh my gosh, Bokuto-san.  _ No _ .”

* * *

Practice.

“Akaashi!!”

“Bokuto-san!”

“That was a great toss Akaashi!”

“You hit that really well.”

* * *

Then the fabled walk home, where only a few days ago the two walked down this street holding hands. They walked side by side until Bokuto stopped, making Akaashi stop too.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi look. There’s...there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“So you know how you’re my best friend and everything. Well I...I uh…well….”

“Take your time.”

“I think I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“No like ‘like like’”

“I ‘like like’ you too.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes, for a while now really.”

“Wow. I- I just...wow.”

“That is wow I guess.”

“Akaashi...can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Bokuto held Akaashi’s head and closed the gap between their lips. It was a nice, soft kiss. And the beat type of touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
